The Fight for the Americas (Map Game)
The Fight for the Americas is a map game where the year is 1492 and Spain has fallen. In 1495, the Americas were discovered, yet exploration and colonization did not begin until 1500. Now the year is 1500, and now, you have the chance to change the course of history. Would you make your nation have a colonial empire that the sun never sits on, or would you expand the homeland and conquer your neighbors? Background 1469: Ferdinand II of Aragon and Isabella I of Castile marry. They state that once they free Iberia of Muslim rule that they will proclaim the Kingdom of Spain, uniting both Aragon and Castile under one government. 1478: Ferdinand II is discovering having an affair with a noblewoman by Isabella I. Ferdinand said he had an affair because he thought that by now they would of conquer Granada, allowing the creation of the Kingdom of Spain, the only reason why he wanted to marry Isabella I. He buys an indulgences from the Church to keep him from being a "Sinner". Isabella asks for permission from the pope for a divorce. The pope agrees and Isabella and Ferdinand are now rivals. 1479: Castile annexes Navarre, worrying the Kingdom of France. 1482: Aragon proposes to Portugal an alliance and to carve up Castile between them. Portugal agrees and both countries invade Castile, along with war subsides from France. The reason why France gave subsides to Aragon was because France gave subsides in exchange for a fifteen year non-aggression pact and France being worried about Castile trying to invade France. 1485: Portugal captures the provinces of Galicia and Andalusia. Aragon takes the provinces of Murcia and Navarre (OTL Kingdom of Navarre), as well as starting the beginning of the siege of Madrid. 1488: The city of Madrid surrenders after a three year long siege. 1489: Castile surrenders, and Portugal gets the provinces of Galicia, Leon, Andalusia and Asturias. Aragon gets the provinces of Navarre, Old Castile, New Castile, Murica and Alava. 1494-1496: Aragon invades Granada and annexes the country. 1495: A Portuguese explorer goes out looking for a new trade route to China, Japan, India and the East Indies. He discovers a small island (OTL Antigua) and names it Illhadoparaíso, which is Portuguese for Island of Paradise. The discovery remains unimportant due to the Portuguese government and the Aragonese government focusing on rebuilding Iberia. However, Portugal keeps the discovery as a secret. 1500: The secret of the Americas is leaked and many countries in Western Europe are now preparing their ships to explorer and colonize the Americas. Rules Please follow the rules. * Have Fun * Be Plausible and Logical * Mod word is law until proven otherwise * No editing the map without permission from either a mod or the map maker. * No cursing, inter-player brawling, trolling or foul language. * No racist comments about other players real life ethnic origins. * No Sexist comments about other players real life gender. * In order to become a mod, you will need to ask permission from the Head Mod. * No switching countries unless you do not have one. * It's is mandatory to have knowledge of your nation, and if you join later on in the game, learn the history of your nation from old turns. * A player can be completely removed from the nation if they are inactive for a week. * If a moderater is playing, they cannot be a event mod or the mod response for their own nation or a nation that they have good or bad relations with. * When at war, please ask for mod response on war progress. * Colonization of the moon is allowed in 2030, colonization of mars in 2050 and colonization of other rocky planets in the Solar System in 2120 * Moderators are not allowed to be biased or violate the rules. * Head Mod holds all power that the other mods hold. Vice Mod holds the powers of event mod, rules mod and war progress mod. * Unless you are the creator, vice mod or head mod, you can only hold up to 2 FREE mod positions. * You are allowed to change nations before the game begins or before you post your first turn. * Please specify when you build an army. (For example; We recruit a bunch of troops is bad, instead say we recruit 40,000 troops) This also goes for military equipment and buildings. * You only have knowledge of stuff in the discovered area on the map. Undiscovered area, or Terra Incognita, is covered in gray. The general map is for choosing countries and seeing how the entire world is. * If you defeat someone's main nation you cannot claim their colonies without actually attacking their colonies. The opposite also applies, as you cannot claim a main nation without physically attacking it * You cannot establish colonies if you do not have access to a coastline or a border to un-colonized land. You cannot use another nation's ports or allowance to go through a country in order to access your colonies. * All colonies must begin on the coast. Ideal and recommended locations for starting a colony are near fresh water sources like rivers and places that serve as good ports. * Colonial claims can and will overlap. Expansion is first come first serve. If someone is on your land, fight them for it. Mods * Map Maker: 'Mr.Orwell * '''Creator: 'Mli048 * 'Head Mod: 'Mli048 * 'Vice Mod: '''None * '''Events Mod: ' May I plz mess up history-Orwell * '''Events (Colonization) Mod: '''None * '''Rules Mod: '''None * '''Rules Mod: '''None * '''Rules Mod: '''None * '''Emergency Mod: '''None * '''Emergency Mod: None * War Progress Mod: 'None * '''Diplomatic Offer Response Mod: 'General534 * '''Plausibility Checking Mod: None Banned List These are people who are banned and those who have strikes. A ban lasts for a week and a banned player is removed from their nation. Gaining three strikes will result in a ban. A strike is eliminated every week. Banned Strikes Nations WIP Europe * Aragon- * Denmark - Warrior ** Norway - Warrior ** Sweden - Warrior * England - Orwell ** Wales (English vassal) - Orwell * France- * Burgundy- * Golden Horde- * Teutonic Order- * Hungary- * Ireland- * Lithuania- * Ottoman Empire- * Poland- * Portugal- * Russia- * Scotland- * Kazan Khanate- Holy Roman Empire * Austria (HRE Emperor)- Vibes * Bohemia (Elector)- Vibes * Venice- * Prussia- * Milan- * Piedmont- * Savoy- * Switzerland- * Trier (Elector)- Vibes * Cologne (Elector)- Vibes * The Palatine (Elector)- Vibes * Saxony (Elector)- Vibes * Bavaria- Vibes * Brandenburg (Elector)- Vibes 'Middle East & Central Asia' *Astrakhan Khanate - *Dulkadir - *Federation of the White Sheep Turks (Iraq) - *Georgian States - *Jysan - *Kazan Khanate - *Mahra Sultanate (Fartak) - *Mamluk Sultanate - *Oman - *Ramazan - *Safavid Emirate - *Uzbek Khanate - *Sibir Khanate - *Timurids - *Yemen - 'South Asia' *Ahmadnagar - *Ahom - *Arakan - *Bahmani - *Bengal - *Berar - *Bijapur - *Ceylon - *Chutiya - *Delhi Sultanate - *Gajapatis - *Gondwana - *Gujarat - *Kachari - *Kashmir - *Khandesh - *Malwa - *Multan - *Nepal - *Rajput States - *Rajputs - *Sind - *Vijayanagar - 'East & Southeast Asia' *Aceh - *Banggai - *Cambodia - *Chagatai Khanate - *Champa - *Chiangmai - *Jambi - *Japan - *Joseon - *Lampung - *Majapahit - *Makassar - *Malacca - General *Ming Dynasty - *Oirat Khanate - *Pagarruyung - *Palembang - *Pasemah - *Shan States - *Siam - *Sunda - *Ternate Sultanate - *Tibet - *Đại Việt - 'Africa' * Malmuk Sultanate- * Morocco- * Iman of Sus- * Fez- * Banyu Sulayum- * Wolof- * Siine- * Songhay- * Mali- * Takrur- * Adal- * Kanem Empire- * Hafsids- * Beni Snassen- * Kuko- * Algiers- * Constantie- * Finj- * Ethiopia- * Thalibas- * Labbes- * Makuria- * Bizerta- * Nemenchas- * Shabiyyas- * Figuig- * Borgu- * Benin- * Kwafara- * Nupe- * Igala- * Kacongo- * Congo- * Benguela- * Ngoyo- * Maravi- * Torwa- * Mutapa- *Swahili city states (Mogadishu, Kilwa, etc. -- not a single entity) Map Archives The Game '1500-1510' 1500 * Mod Events: Duke Ludovico captures Milan but is soon driven out by French forces. The Danes failed to conquer the peasant's republic of Dithmarschen in the Battle of Hemmingstedt. Famous Portuguese explorer Pedro Álvares Cabral discovers Brazil, and returns with an expedition of 4 caravans and 120 men. He claims OTL Rio Grande do Norte for Portugal. A French Explorer explorers the North Atlantic and discovers Newfoundland, calling it Noveaumonde (French for New World), and comes back and annex the Avalon Peninsula in the name of France. * Kalmar Union: Frederick I announces an expedition of 10 ships to the new world, having 500 colonists. A colony is set up in OTL Newfoundland, “Nova Scandinavia.” Also, an expedition of another 20 ships is sent to begin colonization of Greenland. In both colonies, natives are seemed to be converted rather than killed, and although many are dying of disease, in some cases, because the colonists are predominantly men, the first half native/half norse babies are going to be born by next year. (Diplomacy to Innu Native Tribe: We offer you a conversion to Chrisitianity and and protectorate status in return we will protect you from rival natives and help with this terrible disease). The Colonists seek to boom the population without having to do too many expeditions by intermarrying with the natives. In the colony, all available farming land is quickly seized and the colonists begin farming and teaching the native converts how to farm. Colony Population: 500 Whites 70%Male 80%adult 500 Native Converts (Mixed) Expected number of mixed babies to be born: 50 * Mod Response: 'While our leader agree, some of our men believe that Christianity is a heathen religion and has attacked your men. We have outcast those men from the Innu Nation. We also would like help, as a disease has been starting to wipe out our population, called ''Smallpox. * 'Kalmar Response: '''Another fleet of 3 Ships carrying 100 people in total comes to the aid of the Innu nation. Some 50 of these are male doctors, the rest soldiers.They attempt to solve the problem by Quarentining the sick natives, and seek to prevent the problem from happening again by taking Innu wives to make sure that the new Innu Children do not face this disease(so mixing make them immune). Now if you include the protectorate, Nova Scandanavia has around 3000 new natives, total number of men in the colony now 4100, 3500 natives, 600 whites, and soon to be born mixed children are coming. The new converts are taught the art of European farming, so to end their hunter gatherer way of life. The new Inuit houses resemble that of the European Peasant. It is ordered construction for the Governor General of Nova Scandanavia a small palace, and the Inuit Chief converts to Christianity, and he is made Governor of East Nova Scandanavia. The medics do everything they can to stop the fatality rate from spinning out of control. The mixed children are part of the strategy. A mine is set up to mine for Iron and the Innu auxiliaries adopt simple European Firearms. In East Newfoundland a village is founded, the new village that is founded is New Aalborg. It has started off as a small village but is growing thanks to the colonists and natives dissents who are leaving their oppressive tribes in order to get a new life. Native women and White men begin to mix. *'England: With the secret of the America's unlocked. King Henry VII quickly muscles together a few exploration ships to the south where a huge landmass is located. The fleet of up to 30 ships sets sail in September and reaches a area which is promptly named Henryland and a small settlement is set up deemed New London (Montevideo, Uruguay). Meanwhile other ships are sent further down the Henry (Plate) River and found the settlement of Burnside (OTL Buenos Aires Argentina). Total number of colonists for both settlements is at least 100 people that are 70% male. Another expedition establishes an outpost which is named Port Mary (OTL Puerto Madryn, Argentina). Estimated number of people to be born is at least 70 kids, however many will not survive some say. *'The Holy Roman Empire': Maximilian I, King of the Romans and King of the Germans, makes the journey to Rome in 1500 to be officially crowned Holy Roman Emperor by Pope Alexander VI at St. Peter's Basilica. Maximilian contacts the bachelor King James IV of Scotland, offering him marriage to his only daughter, Margaret of Austria. A fleet of 18 ships set sail from Bremen, carrying 386 people - 236 of which are male - and land in (OTL Barcelona, Venezuela), which they believe the native Tupi people to call "Nepferie" after the river. They name the settlement Alexandria, after the Pontiff. *'Malacca:' The Sultan of Malacca, Mahmud Shah, has enjoyed a prosperous reign since his ascension to the throne in 1488. Malacca controls the source of the spice trade via the straits of Malacca, and all the benefits that come with it. Envoys are sent to China to improve relations with the Chinese emperor. Three new ships are built in the city of Malacca itself, and the navy's armaments are upgraded to a modern standard. The vassal state of Kelantan is annexed, a process that will complete next year. Category:Colonization Games Category:Map Games Category:The Fight for the America's